User talk:Djzoro
I have had a dream once it was a terrifying one, yet mellow and calm I wasn't scared or the least bit fazed. I have sort of an issue with my emotions, I like for everyone to be happy toward me unless I am unhappy to them. You could say I am controlling, I don't want help, who do I trust? I hate therapist's, like they say "were only human" most of us. Human's tend to blab, a lot I really just have issues, besides in quote's of "Beautiful Creatures" god only gives us what we can handle. Anyway, my issues aside, when I was 10 roughly I had the most horrifying dream ever, It starts (it's re-occurring)with a man standing over a young girl smiling, very demonic smile, the window open to a balcony outside, curtains flapping violently. A woman appears next, most likely me older, walking in with two cups of coffee it's in a house a nice friendly looking one, think, tan walls and a brown base on all walls. A man is at the table looking quite excited for that coffee, "Well, i'm fine" says the woman passing him the coffee "i'm sorry, I felt you were in danger" says the man sipping the coffee. A scream, very young and feminine fills the air, coffee splashes, ceramic shatters the woman and man dash for the stairs. Scene changes to the room again, dark and uninviting the scene cuts to outside, (PLEASE PREPARE FOR WHAT YOU WILL READ NEXT) A body of a young girl is split, or torn in half, over a lightning rod a straight shaft of metal pole, imagine a piece of really under cooked meat that you just pull apart like roast beef, yeah that is what I saw, then another girl was there. (WARNING IF THE LAST THING SCARED YOU OR MADE YOU QUEASY DO NOT CONTINUE) A girl was sitting there EVERY.SINGLE.BONE,JOINT AND TENDON was bruised, broken and locked into place, as if that wasn't horrific enough the woman proceeded to pick her up and try to fix her popping the bones and screams came from the girl, the woman sets her down still crying. Then (this one is very fuzzy because it was either not horrific enough to remember or to horrific to remember) a girl is at the bottom of an alley, neck broken, head separated from her body. I see a boy sort of like Peter or Ian (boys from my past don't worry about them) was just standing pointing out into the roofs eyes wide like saucers. In my mind thoughts, I knew there was 5 children, but only 4 was present, the last was a girl. --Djzoro (talk) 01:34, May 14, 2014 (UTC) DjZoro Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Djzoro page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 01:35, May 14, 2014 (UTC)